No Ordinary Organisation
by Rossaldinho7
Summary: The Alpha team call on the Powells. This is based at the end of No Ordinary Family Season 1 and about halfway through Alphas Season 2 (But before Danielle's death)
1. Chapter 1

**Site of the plane crash**

George examined his arms. The rest of the people that had been on the plane when it landed had already left. He wasn't sure who they were, but many of them seemed not to be very friendly. He needed to get to Jims, and quickly, but saw that he didn't know where he was. It was definitely not New York. He started looking for landmarks, anything that might help. He really wanted to get home.

**Powell residence**

"Where's George?" asked Daphne

"He's probably on the way over," replied Jim, setting the table for dinner.

"That's good, he can help us celebrate," said Stephanie, continuing to make the dinner, just as the doorbell rang.

"It's about time," said Jim as he went to the door.

However, when he opened the door, he did not find George as he was expecting.

"James Powell," said the man. He was a tall man with dark skin wearing a suit "Special Agent Clay, we're with the DOD."

"Please come in," said Jim, leading the agent into the house along with the two other agents. This was the first time he got a look at them. One of the agents was a young boy, around the same age as JJ. He was constantly moving his hands in the air, as if he was manipulating something nobody else could see.

Clay walked into the dining room, where the rest of the family was waiting.

"There was a private aircraft flying over Northern California," said Clay "For reasons unknown, the plane crashed, but when a rescue team arrived, there was no longer anyone onboard."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Jim

Clay turned to him. "Because it has come to our attention that you are no ordinary family, and these were no ordinary criminals, the government needs your families help to capture these criminals to bring them to justice, so what do you say?"

"We'll help," said Jim "It's just that we're waiting on someone…"

There was a bright flash of light. Everyone in the room had to turn away from it. When the light had faded, George was standing in the space where it had been.

"You're late," said Jim, amazed "How the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know, Jim," said George "But wherever I was, there were a lot of people with powers moving about, we need to get there now."

"George, I'd like to introduce you to Special Agent Clay and his companions," said Jim "They were just asking for our help to track down the criminals you were referring to."

George looked around. "I see I'm interrupting something, I should leave,"

"Not at all," said Clay "Your powers may also be useful, you shall come with us."

"Where are we going?" asked Daphne

"We're going to see Dr Rosen, he's the head of the Alpha project," explained Clay "He asked to see you as soon as possible."

The three agents led the Powells and George out of the room and to a large, black SUV. In the back was a second girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sup," she said, smiling at them "Name's Kat."

The Powells and George got into the back with the male agent that had been in their house and Clay and the second girl got in the front.

"So what is it you can do?" asked Kat "I haven't read your files, but I'm guessing your Alphas, or we wouldn't be here."

"Actually, we aren't Alphas," said Jim "Our powers came from a serum called trilsettum."

"Never heard of it," said Kat "You also haven't answered my question."

"I've got super strength," said Jim "I can jump much higher than any man, punch harder…"

"Just like my partner," said the boy "Bill's got those powers too."

"I didn't catch your name," said JJ

"Agent Bell," said the boy "I can see radio waves."

"Well," said Kat with a sigh "If Gary's going to hand out most of the Alpha abilities on our team to strangers, I may as well tell you mine, I've got what Rosen calls adoptive muscle memory, I can remember every skill I've ever learned, and can repeat anything I've seen, but this improvement to my long term memory is at the expense of my short term memory, every six months, I forget everything I learned, only retaining the skills."

"I have super speed," said Stephanie "Daphne can read minds as well as control them to a certain extent."

"We got someone like that as well," said Kat "You've met her already, the black haired girl, Mina."

"I'm super smart," said JJ "After the accident, I was able to solve all mathematical equations, they came easy to me, I see angles and can work out where a ball is going to go on a football field from the angles."

"That sounds pretty cool," said Kat "I'd like to spar with you Jim, I fought against Bill and kicked his ass, I'd love to kick yours too."

"You haven't told us about all of your team," said Daphne "There's one more, Rachel, right?"

Kat was impressed. "So you can read minds," she said "Yes, Rachel has greatly enhanced senses, her ability makes her very useful on a crime scene as she can look at it a lot more closely than most."

"And who's this Doctor Rosen who wants to see us?" asked JJ

"Rosen is an expert on Alphas," said Gary "He brought us all together."

"We're here," said Clay, he had opened a small door to talk to them "Mina, you take them up, I got other business I need to attend to."

Mina lead the way into the building and to the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosen's office**

Mina lead the Powells into the office belonging to Doctor Rosen.

"Please sit down," said Rosen, indicating the couch and chairs in the room. He was quite a short man, wearing glasses and he had a beard. His hair was grey and he was surveying them thoughtfully.

"I'll get straight to the point," said Rosen "A few years ago, our group came into contact with an immortal Alpha named Stanton Parish, today we have found that he is the head of an Alpha terrorist organisation that we have been trying to stop."

"And you want our help to bring this Stanton Parish down?" asked Jim

"We have reason to believe Stanton Parish set up Global Tech," said Rosen "He has set up a second company called August Medical which created photic stimulators, both companies created something that turned ordinary people into Alphas."

"Why haven't you asked for our help earlier?" asked JJ "Surely if this Stanton Parish is as dangerous as you say he is, you would call on us to join forces with your team."

"We thought we could handle it on our own," said Rosen, then looked around to make sure they were alone "But now I believe there is a spy in our organisation, I have someone on my team handling it, but we're pressed for time, and anything I can do to find the mole faster would really help."

"So you called us in for what?" asked Jim "To help you find your mole?"

"I believe that Daphne's ability would make it a lot easier to find the mole," said Rosen "And any help the rest of you could give in fighting against Parish would be appreciated."

"We have a friend with similar powers to Daphne," said Jim "George could go and get him if you need to get this done quickly."

"I'll get on it," said George. There was a bright flash of light and George vanished.

"Now," said Jim "Where do you want us to start?"

"You must understand that secrecy is in order here, you have to make it seem like you are just part of the team, like everyone else, and Daphne, you have to discreetly use your powers to scout everyone out," said Rosen "I can give you pictures of Stanton Parish so if you see him in someone's mind, you'll know him."

Daphne nodded.

"We'll make it look like we're investigating Global Tech," said Stephanie "It shouldn't be too hard as we already did it, we can just bring up different bits of information as we go."

"Mina, Kat, Bill and Gary are already in on it," said Rosen "I've cleared them, you can trust them and ask them anything you need in your real investigation."

"Thank you," said Jim "Hopefully George will be back soon with Joshua and we can get it done twice as quickly."

"Come," said Rosen "I'll show you were you'll be working…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Powell's office**

"Let's dig up some information on Stanton Parish," said JJ "We need to make it look like we're working if anyone comes in, if they do, we can get either Daphne or Joshua when he gets here to shake hands with them, that should give us what we need from their memories."

"We'll have a lot of work to do," said Jim "We have to clear everyone in this office, Doctor Rosen's team, as well as the soldiers and Clay, this isn't going to be easy."

"All right," said Stephanie "We'll look for the information on Stanton, when Joshua and George get here, we'll start looking into the spy."

Jim, Daphne and JJ started leafing through the information Dr Rosen had given them.

Stephanie was about to sit down and join them when there was a knock on the door.

She looked around to see Kat, the girl from the car.

"Hi again, Kat," said Daphne, getting up and smiling "My name's Daphne."

She shook Kat's hand. Stephanie looked on, looking for changes in Daphne's expression.

"You look surprised," said Kat "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," said Daphne "It was good to meet you." She turned away and went back to the files.

"Nice to meet you too Kat," said Stephanie, also shaking her hand "I'd guess that you're here to tell us something?"

"No," said Kat "Dr Rosen said you were here to help track down Stanton Parish, but I think there's something else going on here."

"What makes you think that?" asked Jim

"A lot of people around here have been acting weird lately," said Kat "Weirder than usual, I mean, it's like they're afraid about what they say, as if they think they might give something away to someone, but we're all friends here, we would never betray each other."

"Dr Rosen believes there is a spy either inside this office, or a friend or family member who knows enough to give information to Parish," said JJ, deciding to come clean to Kat "We aren't supposed to tell anyone, our cover is that we're working on the Parish case."

"Why did you suddenly decide to tell me?" asked Kat

"I don't believe you are the spy," said JJ "And I think you could help us find them."

"Not a word of this to anyone," said Jim "This is strictly between us."

"Not a problem," said Kat "My lips are sealed."

"This might be better, actually," said Stephanie "Daphne and JJ could go with Kat to mingle with the others in the office while we stay here and look up stuff on Parish."

"Sounds good," said Daphne "Could I have a private word with you guys first?"

"Sure," said Jim, a bit confused "Could you wait outside for a minute, Kat?"

Kat left the room.

"What is it, Daphne?" asked Jim

"When I touched her, I couldn't see any of her memories," said Daphne "Similar to when I couldn't read Joshua's mind."

"You think she might be the spy?" asked Stephanie

"She isn't the spy," said JJ "She displayed all indicators of someone telling the truth when she talked about her suspicions about her colleagues and friends and what she believed about them."

"It might be due to her ability that you can't see her memories," said Jim "Why don't you ask her about them?"

"Looks like we're going to have to investigate her as well," said Stephanie "But she seems to know the people in this office very well, so she might be useful in this investigation, so investigate her, but do it discreetly."

Daphne and JJ nodded.

**Corridor (Outside Powell's office) **

"All right, Kat," said Daphne "We're ready to go."

"Cool," said Kat "Shall we go to the kitchen, everyone ends up there eventually?"

"Sure," said JJ "Let's go."

Kat led them to the end of the corridor where an open area showed a kitchen unit, a fridge and a counter as well as a few chairs. A black man was already there.

"Hey Bill," said Kat "I'd like to introduce you to Daphne and JJ Powell, they're here to help with the Parish investigation."

"Nice to meet you," said Bill, shaking first JJ's hand and then Daphne's "This investigation is taking a toll on all of us, we're grateful of the extra help."

As he shook Daphne's hand, an image of him and his wife at home popped into her mind. Bill had nothing to hide, or else this would have come to the surface of his memory when she touched him.

"You want tea?" asked Kat, walking over to the kitchen unit "Juice?"

"Tea, thank you," said Daphne, while JJ shook his head, both of them sitting down in the chairs in the kitchen area. Kat brought tea over for Daphne as well as herself. This seemed like a good time to ask Kat about her powers.

"My powers allow me to see another's memories by touch," said Daphne "But when I touched you, I saw nothing, why is that?"

"I'm what some comics call a muscle mimic," Kat explained "I can do anything I see done from watching it once, a side effect of this is that every six months, I forget everything that happened to me in that time, that's probably why you didn't see my memories, were you investigating me?"

"Yeah," said Daphne "I thought since I couldn't see your memories, you had something to hide, I apologise."

"Not a problem," said Kat "I would probably mistrust me too if I was in your situation."

"If you can get me into contact with the rest of your team, we'll be able to clear them too," said JJ "As I understand it, then we have to move onto tactical and clear them too, followed by friends and family."

"I hope Joshua gets here soon," said Daphne "This'll be really hard to do on my own."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitchen**

Rosen entered the room. "Daphne, JJ, we're heading to look for a friend of ours, Skylar Adams, who should be able to tell us what this photic stimulator has in it, if you come along, it will make it easier to get close to the team without arousing suspicion."

"Are our parents O.K with this?" asked Daphne

"Yes," said Rosen "It was them who suggested it."

"Well, let's go then," said JJ "Where's your team?"

"Already downstairs," said Rosen "Follow me."

Daphne and JJ followed Rosen out of the room and into the elevator to take them downstairs, along with Kat.

"Where are we headed?" asked JJ

"Gary has a phone that Skylar gave him which he's going to use to try to pinpoint her location," said Rosen "But the signal vanished at a certain point, we're going there to try and find out why and to find Skylar."

"Can we help?" asked Daphne

"Not with this," said Rosen "Just continue investigating everyone in the team, if we need anything else, I'll tell you."

Daphne, JJ and Kat got into the car with the others, Daphne accidently touching Rachel in the process. An image of a strong looking guy popped into Daphne's head. Rachel had nothing to hide. Daphne sat down in one of the free seats, across from Cameron.

"Daphne," she said, holding out her hand, Cameron smiled, and held out his hand. Daphne shook, and immediately, an image of a brown haired, Caucasian girl she didn't know came into her head.

"Who's the girl?" asked Daphne "The one you were just thinking about?"

Cameron looked surprised. "Her names Dani," he said "Dani Rosen, I'm dating her, she's an Alpha too."

"What is it she can do?" asked Daphne

"She's an empath," said Cameron "She can transfer emotions between two people and cause other people to experience the emotions she's feeling by touch."

"Pretty powerful stuff," said Daphne "Have you two been dating long?"

"Not long," said Cameron "But I love her."

"How do you know that if she can make you feel whatever she wants you too?" asked JJ

"JJ," said Daphne, indignantly "That's not an appropriate thing to ask somebody."

"I know," said Cameron, turning to JJ "Because I feel it when she isn't touching me, she is my true love."

The car turned off the road and into the woods. They were miles from any civilization now. Gary was still tracking the signal of Skylar's chip. Suddenly, he yelled for them to stop the car and ran out of the car.

"There's no signal they're gone," he said

"Calm down Gary," said Rosen, coming over to him "You should really expect there not to be signals out here."

Daphne came out of the car and took Gary's hand, leading him back into the car. As she took his hand, she saw a memory of him and an older woman, most likely his mother, having dinner. That meant Gary, Rachel and Cameron were not the spy.

That only left one other Alpha on Dr Rosen's team to investigate, Nina Theroux. Daphne knew she had to be careful with Nina, she had mind powers of her own, and she wasn't sure if Nina would be able to detect her mind reading.

As she was pondering the best way to investigate Nina, the car stopped. The window rolled down and a person told Rosen to turn around, saying he was not welcome. Eventually, though, they let the car through. Looking out the window, Daphne saw that the car was surrounded by eight men. One of them tells them to turn back. Rosen keeps driving. One of the men touches the engine and it shuts down.

"Gower," said a female voice from over to the left. Daphne looked to see a black haired woman there.

Rosen gets out of the car "Skylar, these friends of yours?"

Skylar's expression did not change "No, and neither are you, go home."

She turns and leaves. Rosen follows her with the photo stimulator and the rest of the team follows at a distance.

"We should be careful here," said Bill "We don't know who Parish's sympathisers might be."

"What should we do?" asked Kat

"Stay around here with Skylar and Rosen and I'll scope the place out," said Bill, the others nodded.

"I don't like this place," said Gary "There's no signals."

"Come on, Gary," said Daphne "Enjoy the natural world, you don't need to look for signals to enjoy that."

"I need to go back to the office," said Gary "I can't handle this."

Gary ran off.

"Well, so much for staying out of trouble," said Bill "I'll go after him."

He left, running after Gary.

**Alphaville (Outside Skylar's house)**

"So how do you all know Doctor Rosen?" asked Daphne, trying to make conversation

"He recruited all of us to be on his team," said Cameron "I was under the influence of a mind controller and his team saved me, then he offered me a job."

"What about you, Mina?" asked JJ "How did you come to be on Dr Rosen's team?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Mina

Daphne put a hand on her shoulder "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

Unknown to Mina, Daphne had just seen part of her memory, convincing her that Mina was not the spy, and Mina didn't seem to have noticed. She smiled at Daphne.

"Thanks, I'll talk about it to you at some point, but I don't really know either of you well enough yet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Alphaville (Eating Area) Night**

Various different Alphas were sitting at different tables talking as they ate. Daphne sat with Dr Rosen and Rachel, talking to Claude, the founder of the colony. Both were drinking honey water that Claude had made through his control of bees.

"This is delicious," said Daphne "Did you make this?"

"Well, the bees do all the work," said Claude "It's our nature to exploit nature's gifts in any way we can."

"It could also be viewed as two groups working together for a mutual benefit," Rosen argued.

"Have you ever had a brick thrown through your window?" asked Claude "Have you ever been persecuted for being who you are?"

"Hey, hold it there," said Daphne "We're supposed to be getting along here," –she turned to Claude-"I know that you feel that Dr Rosen is the cause of all your problems here, but you're wrong, Rosen only did what he did because he believed it was absolutely necessary, just like you do here every day, if you want to blame anyone for exposing Alphas, then blame Stanton Parish, it's him that made the situation for Dr Rosen so bad, that he had to reveal the existence of Alphas to the world, he couldn't have known what happened would have happened, the only thing you can do is help take down Stanton Parish, his terrorist actions are the ones giving Alphas a bad name, with him removed, and by Alphas at that, the people will accept you."

"How do you know so much about us?" asked Claude after a few moments "How did you know the exact words to say to convince me?"

"Its' part of my ability," said Daphne "I can hear peoples thoughts, which gives me a good idea of what it'll take to convince them to accept the better option, if your approach had been right, I would have taken your side, but your hate of Dr Rosen is unfounded."

"Perhaps you're right," said Claude "I won't say we're friends now, but we're no longer enemies."

Claude held out his hand to Dr Rosen. Dr Rosen took it and shook his hand.

"I should head back anyway," said Rosen "I've had my fill and I need to take this back to Skylar's house."

Dr Rosen got up and took the bag with the Photic Stimulator, still in his hand, and left.

"We'd better go with him," said Daphne "Claude might be convinced that Rosen is guiltless in this, but there may be other Alphas here that felt the same way."

"I agree," said Rachel "We'll get Cameron and follow."

**Alphaville (Path between Eating Area and Skylar's house) Night**

Daphne, Rachel and Cameron arrived just in time to see a guy, who looked like the same guy who had stopped the car earlier, push Rosen to the ground.

"Hey!" Cameron shouted, picking up a stone and throwing it at the other man.

He was knocked back. Several other Alphas arrived, including Bill who pulled his gun and kept the man covered. Rosen picked up the damaged Photic Stimulator.

Claude arrived last. "Put those away," he said "We don't settle things with violence here."

"Maybe you should tell your man that," said Rosen indicating the other man, which Daphne now remembered was named Gower.

"I didn't start this, Claude," Rosen continued.

Gower got up, still being covered by Bill and Cameron.

"The hell you didn't, you started the whole damn thing," he said "My life fell apart because of you, my wife left me, and she took my kids, all because of you and your big mouth."

"Do you have a name?" asked Rosen

"Gower," said Gower

"Mr Gower, I opened my big mouth because it was absolutely necessary, if you'll just let me explain."

"Not now, Dr Rosen," said Claude "Gower, go home."

Gower got up and left. The rest of the assembled Alphas left in turn.

"Sorry about that, Dr Rosen," said Claude "But I had to stop this causing a scene, I've received word that Parish's people are in the village, we can't advertise your presence too much."

"Thank you, Claude," said Dr Rosen "We'll head back to Skylar's house and try and mend this."

"You can spend the night here," said Claude "But I want you gone by morning, I can't risk any of my people if you get in a fight with Parish's soldiers."

"I understand, Claude," said Dr Rosen "But understand that eventually, your people will be forced to join the war Parish is planning, either on our side or on Parish's, Alphaville won't stay neutral forever, and I'd prefer if you were on my side."

"Give me time, Dr Rosen," said Claude "I'll stay neutral for as long as necessary, Alphas still need a place to go if they want to get away from the world's confusion."

"Have you ever read the X Men comics, Claude?" asked Daphne "The most famous of the X Men said something like that about the X Mansion, but he also believed that humanity needed protecting from, in the X Men's case, mutants who wanted to destroy them, I think that you are most like Xavier among the Alphas here, and I think they need an Xavier."

"Thank you, Daphne," said Claude "But I still need you to leave tomorrow, I need to protect my people."

"We'll go tomorrow," said Rosen

**Alphaville (Skylar's house) Morning**

"Can you fix this?" asked Rosen, as he looked at the smashed up Photic Stimulator on the table.

"We're trying," said Rachel "Gower smashed it up pretty bad."

Suddenly, Rachel looked at the wires.

"Did you see that?" she asked. Skylar placed her finger on the area of wire Rachel indicated and then looked at an Ipad-like screen.

"Clever," she said "They've got stuff incorporated into the wires, that must be what was draining the power."

"Can you fix it?" asked Rosen again

"I could, but I need time," said Skylar

"We don't have time," said Rosen "Claude wanted us out of here this morning."

"Lucky you," said Skylar

"You know," said Rachel "You and Zoe could come with us."

"I came here so Zoe could be around kids like her," said Skylar "It was so much easier when I was alone."

Rachel looked around to see Zoe looking dismayed at her mother. "Hey Zoe."

Skylar looked around "Zoe," she said, but Zoe ran off.

"I'll go after her," said Daphne, leaving the house and running off after Zoe.

**Alphaville (Woods) **

"Zoe," shouted Daphne, as she saw Zoe running "Wait!"

Zoe looked around, and then elected to stop. She sat down on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. Daphne sat down next to her on the forest floor.

"My mom hates me," said Zoe, sobbing as she sat there "Would it have been better if I wasn't here?"

"You know Zoe, your mom will love you no matter what, she just gets frustrated with you sometimes, as Dr Rosen will tell you, as my parents will tell you, it's not easy raising an Alpha like you or me," said Daphne "I'm sure your mom feels really bad about what she said, why don't we go and talk to her?"

Zoe nodded and they walked back through the woods. As they walked, Daphne realised they were being followed. She looked around but could see nothing. As they walked onto a bridge, they found the other end blocked by a man in a blue denim jacket with strange, mad looking eyes.

"Zoe, right?" said the guy "And Daphne?"

They both turned around, meaning to run the other way, only to find they were blocked from the other direction as well, by a black man carrying a knife. Daphne's gaze darted from one man to the other, assessing which would be easier to take out. As she looked back at the black man, he had vanished. The next thing she felt was a blow to the back of her head, and she was unconscious.

**Alphaville (Unknown Location) Day**

Daphne woke up. Her vision was blurry so she wasn't sure exactly where she was. She heard Zoe breathing fast nearby, which was reassuring. As her vision started to clear, she saw a woman with a gun pointed at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, wearily as she tried to sit up. That was when she realised that her hands were tied down where she was lying.

"We work for Stanton Parish," said the woman "You're Daphne, right, I read your file, you're one of the Trillsettum Alphas, aren't you?"

Daphne didn't answer, just continued to try to break out of the bonds she was locked in.

"Don't bother," said the woman "Those bonds were built to hold Agent Harken, you won't be able to break them."

Suddenly, another woman entered. Daphne's vision was too blurry to make out much features, but she recognised the voice from somewhere.

"You said the Powells weren't involved in this," said the woman "I agreed to do this so that they wouldn't be involved."

"Stay out of this, Rebecca," said the first woman "You know, I'm starting to think Stanton was wrong about taking you on."

"I'm starting to think I was wrong to sign on," said Rebecca "I think that after this, I'm going to leave."

"I won't let you," said the first woman

"You won't be able to stop me, Tricia," said Rebecca "I was always the only one able to beat you."

Then, Daphne knew this would be how she would escape. She would somehow get a message to Rebecca, telling her she had a proposition for her.

She had never done this before, but she would try to contact Rebecca mind to mind.

_"Rebecca," _thought Daphne _"Can you hear me?" _

Rebecca looked around wildly, looking for the source of the voice.

_"It's me, Daphne, I can communicate with you in the mind, act natural, just think back what you want me to hear," _

There were a few seconds of silence, during which Rebecca tried to act natural.

_"Daphne," came Rebecca's voice in Daphne's head "What do you want?" _

_"There's a group that me and my family joined recently," _said Daphne in her mind _"It fights against Stanton Parish's group, they're coming, if you let us go and help us to fight our way out, I'll tell them to let you join the group." _

_"I still want to get rid of my abilities," _Rebecca thought back _"Is there any way to get rid of them permanently?" _

_"Not that I know of," _Daphne thought _"But there is a way to stop the side effects from the Trillsettum withdrawal, you'll have your powers permanently without the drugs, and if you still want to get rid of your powers, I'm sure my mom can figure out how to do it."_

_"When do you want me to strike?" _asked Rebecca

_"Our team will arrive soon," _thought Daphne _"They should provide the distraction needed to free me and Zoe."_

_"This government agency," _Rebecca thought back _"Are they like Global Tech?" _

_"No," _said Daphne _"Global Tech wasn't government at all, it recently turned eighty four criminals into super villians with permanent powers." _

_"O.K," _thought Rebecca _"I'll help you." _


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard the minds of Bill, Kat and Cameron approaching.

_"Get ready," _thought Daphne _"They're coming in, Cameron from that corridor, Bill and Kat through the door." _

Rebecca gave a mental affirmative and got ready to attack the other Alpha, Tricia.

"Look out!" shouted Zoe from somewhere. There were several gunshots and then the sound of unarmed combat. Rebecca's face came over Daphne.

"They're distracted," she said "Here." She cut Daphne's bonds and helped her up. Suddenly, Daphne sensed the mind of another next to them.

"Duck!" she shouted. Both of them ducked to avoid a knife thrust as the black Alpha appeared. Rebecca punched the air in front of her, sending a shockwave at him, pushing him backwards into the wall on the other side of the room.

They turned to the other fight to see Cameron go down from a saw blade cutting his leg.

"I know you," said Tricia, a smile on her face, a victory smile "My sister told me about you, she said she kicked your ass in Highland Mills."

"That's not quite how I remember it," said Cameron, as he saw Rebecca getting into position behind Tricia. She clapped her hands sending a large shockwave out from her hands, knocking Tricia into the wall with force. She staggered upright, just in time to be crushed under the door as it came down on her. Rebecca looked for Zoe while Daphne stood guard with Kat and Bill tended to Cameron.

"How's your first field mission going," asked Kat

"Pretty good," said Daphne "I managed to persuade someone to change sides while I was tied up and imprisoned, I call that a good day."

"Is it just me, or can you smell burning?" asked Daphne, sniffing slightly.

"We need somewhere to fix up Cameron," said Bill "Where's Skylar, I thought she came in ahead of us."

"Here," said Skylar, appearing from nowhere, pressing a button at the same time "There's an Alpha coming back here with increased powers, I found Zoe, downstairs, lets go."

Skylar lead them down to the basement. There they find Zoe. As they make to leave, the wild eyed Alpha appeared and burned the stairway. While Zoe tourniquets Cameron's leg, Skylar builds a fire extinguisher out of parts in the basement and used it to get rid of the flames.

They ran out and back to the car to find Rosen and Mina tending to Rachel.

"Was she hit by that device?" asked Rebecca "Don't worry, it'll wear off, I've seen it."

"We need to go," said Rosen "The forest is burning, and we need to get back to the camp, help them get people out."

**Alphaville (Woods) Day**

As the car neared the camp, they saw a lot of cars driving away from it and Claude walking, trying to direct people. Rosen opened the door.

"Claude, what can I do to help," asked Rosen "I want to help."

"We got a few people without cars and all ours are filled up," said Claude "Take any you can, you'll find them back there a bit."

Rosen nodded and drove back towards the camp. As he neared there, they saw a group of people trying to shield their faces from the smoke and walking through the smoke.

Rosen opened the door and a lot of them climbed in, he just managed to get them all in and closed the door. Daphne and the rest of the team made themselves as small as possible to make room for the people who needed in. The car drove off once they were in.

"I can help," said Rebecca "Let me talk to Claude and I can help get rid of the fire."

Rosen drove off to find Claude still directing traffic. Rebecca got out with Daphne following.

"Claude," said Rebecca "How did you supply water to the village?"

"A small pipe from a nearby underground stream," said Claude "It's brought to the surface over there."

"I can help," she said "Can you show me exactly where it is?"

Claude led Rebecca and Daphne over and showed them the exact spot. "Do what you have to do," said Claude "I'm going to keep on trying to get people out in case you fail."

Rebecca knelt down on the ground, closing her eyes and putting her palm on the ground. A small vibration went through the ground and a hole opened up, a torrent of water shooting up. Rebecca used her earthquake powers to shake the ground about causing the water to go everywhere, drenching both her and Daphne and putting out all of the fire within a three mile radius.

Rebecca then collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "I think the trillsettums beginning to wear off."

"Come on," said Daphne "Lean on me, we'll get back to the car and get out of here."

It didn't take them long to return to the car and get in. It was still cramped, but the car drove out of the woods and dropped all the Alphas off at a restaurant where Rosen called a bus company to take the rest of the Alphas to a safer location.

It was time to head back to the office.

"Skylar, you sure you don't want to come back with us?" asked Mina

"I can't," said Skylar "I wanted to give Zoe a place where she could flourish, but it's obvious that's not going to happen."

"My brother and I would make her feel welcome," said Daphne

"I really can't," said Skylar "It wouldn't be fair to Zoe to get her into my work."

"O.K then," said Daphne "Good luck to you, Skylar."

"You too Daphne," she said "And thank you, without you, I think the whole village would have been in conflict with Rosen and we wouldn't have been able to evacuate due to arguments."

"It was nothing," said Daphne "Be safe, Skylar."

Daphne got back into the car with Mina following her.

**Elevators (Ground Floor) **

As they walked into the lobby, they found a blonde haired girl waiting there.

"I was so worried," said the girl, embracing Dr Rosen, followed by Cameron. Daphne assumed this must be Danielle, Dr Rosen's daughter, and currently dating Cameron.

"I'm fine Dani," said Cameron, trying to hide his limp, but Danielle noticed.

"He got shot?" she asked, her relieved voice changing to one of concern

"It was Trisha," said Rebecca "She's got similar powers to him, threw some saw blades which cut his leg."

"Who are you?" asked Danielle "I've never seen you before, have you joined my father's team?"

"No," said Rebecca "I was working with Parish, but Daphne hear convinced me to change sides."

"Daphne," said Danielle "Nice to meet you, I'm Danielle, but most people call me Dani." She held out her hand to shake.

As soon as Daphne's hand touched Danielle's, a memory of her and an old guy who Daphne recognised from the files as Stanton Parish talking. However, for some reason, she couldn't hear what they were saying, as if the memories were being masked by something, or perhaps someone, she wasn't sure.

She let go of Danielle's hand, retreating slightly back to the group. Danielle smiled and then turned to Rebecca.

"Rebecca," said Rebecca, shaking her hand in turn.

"JJ," said JJ, reaching forward to shake Danielle's hand as well.

"We should head up," said Dr Rosen "We've got to report to Clay." Danielle nodded and left.

"When we've talked to Clay," said Daphne to Rebecca "Come with me and JJ to our office with our parents."

**Rosen's Office**

"Did you find out anything from Skylar?" asked Agent Clay

"The photic stimulator is able to amplify Alpha abilities," said Rosen "It amplified Rachel's senses and Cornell Scipio's flame generation, we were able to subdue them with great difficulty, but we gained a new ally in the process."

Rebecca stepped forward. "Rebecca Jessup, Agent Clay," said Rebecca "I was working with Parish's people because I wanted a place to belong, but Daphne made me realise that this wasn't the way to do it, I hope that you will allow me to join the Alphas team, I want to make a difference in bringing Parish to justice."

"It's not up to me who joins the team," said Clay "When Rosen agreed to work together to track down Parish, he agreed only so he would be able to run his team without any interference, but for the record, I would have allowed you on the team, any Alpha we can get would be useful."

"Well that's settled then," said Dr Rosen "I just wanted to make sure we both agreed before bringing her on, I still value your input, Clay, even if you have no say in how the team is run."

"You had better go back and tell your family what happened," said Dr Rosen "I'll tell you if we need you again."

Daphne and JJ lead Rebecca back to the Powell's office.

**Powell's Office**

Daphne and JJ walked into the room with Rebecca following. Jim's eyes widened when he saw Rebecca.

"I thought you were dead," he said, surprise evident in his voice

"No, not dead," said Rebecca "Captured by Global Tech, taken to a prison, but not dead."

"Dad, you know her?" asked Daphne, clearly not expecting this.

"Yeah," said Jim "She was robbing pharmacies to try to get rid of her abilities quite a while back."

"That reminds me," said Rebecca "Daphne said Stephanie had developed a serum to get rid of abilities, is it true?"

"Yes," said Stephanie "But it's not 100% effective, there is another serum I could give you that will let you keep your powers without the trillsettum, meaning you won't suffer from the withdrawal."

"I didn't realise until today that my powers could be a force for good," said Rebecca "Give me the one to counteract the withdrawal, I can do more to help people with my powers."

Daphne was pleased with Rebecca's choice, but there was another urgent matter she needed to discuss with her parents.

"There's something else," said Daphne "I think I've found the mole."

"Who is it?" asked JJ

"Rosen's daughter," said Daphne "Danielle, I saw in her memory her talking to Parish, but it was muted, as if the memory was being blocked somehow."

"We need to go to Rosen," said Jim "It was our job to find the spy."

"What if I'm wrong?" asked Daphne "That memory could have been planted to frame Dani, no I need to confront her directly."

"All right," said Jim "You got three days, then we have to tell Rosen, or we could be convicted of concealing evidence."

"I'll talk to her in those three days," said Daphne "I need to, she just doesn't seem the type to go over to Parish's side, she must be misguided."

"Three days," said Jim "I don't like the idea that Danielle could be the mole any more than you do, but we have to turn this in as soon as we can."


	7. Chapter 7

**Outside the Alphas office building**

Daphne and JJ saw Danielle leave from their hiding place and go off down the street.

"Let's go," said Daphne "This is our chance."

They ran followed Danielle at a distance until they were out of sight of the office.

"Danielle, right?" asked Daphne as they came level with her.

Danielle turned and smiled at the two of them "Daphne and JJ, why did you follow me?"

"I think you know why," said Daphne "You felt my mind probe didn't you?"

"I did," said Danielle, "And I'm guessing you saw my memories with Parish."

"Why would you ally with someone like Parish?" asked Daphne "Against your own father, against Cameron, you know at some point you're going to have to choose."

Daphne stopped there, as she thought she had struck a nerve. Danielle's eyes had filled with tears.

"I though Parish had the right idea," said Danielle "I thought his ideas of a new world were what I should follow."

"It's all right," said Daphne, wanting to comfort the girl even after finding out she was the mole they had to find, she walked over and put her arm around her "Parish's plans for a new world ensnared many people, you need to get out."

"I can't," said Danielle, wiping her tears "Parish is a sociopath, he'd kill me."

"Perhaps I can help with that," said a new voice from an alleyway to the left.

Walking out of the alley was a young girl, not much younger than Daphne, maybe 14 or 15, her long, brown hair was tied into a ponytail which hung over her left shoulder.

"Who are you?" asked Daphne

"Ananke," said the girl "Me and my brother Janus have been looking for Stanton Parish for a long time."

"Why?" asked Danielle "Why were you looking for him?"

"You may not believe this," said Ananke "But Stanton Parish is my father, he abandoned us when we were babies, twelve years later, both me and my brother discovered that like him, we were immortal."

"We've been following his organisation for some time," said a voice from the air next to Ananke, a boy of the same age appeared next to her. He had many of the same features, which led Daphne to believe they were twins.

"You're immortal?" asked JJ "In what way, that you can't die, or that you heal when you are killed and come back?"

"We heal," said Ananke "But only if our injuries are so severe, they would normally have killed us."

"You still haven't said how you can help me," said Danielle

"We can arrange to fake your death," said Ananke "That's the only way you'll get off Parish's radar."

"It's your choice, Danielle," said Daphne "Nobody can make this choice for you, and there are alternatives, although many of them aren't very pleasant."

"No," said Danielle "It sounds like my best option, what do you need me to do?"


End file.
